


Dreams become reality, no matter the obstacle.

by doki_for_you



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia Inspired AU, Gen, Hero!Artemis, My Hero Academia Inspired AU, Title WILL change!!!, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doki_for_you/pseuds/doki_for_you
Summary: **REVISING!!!** I have no idea where this story is going so I'm going to first complete it before uploading it! Might delete and re-upload in the future. Sorry and thank you!"As a child I always wanted to be a hero."Artemis Fowl II was meant to be a villain the day he was born. He knew this... But he can't help it when his eyes light up and heart swells with pride when he sees a hero in action. He can't help it that he wants to dream too.





	Dreams become reality, no matter the obstacle.

As a child I always wanted to be a hero.

Passing by the TV, I occasionally glimpsed at its contents. There, I saw a majestic figure, soaring through the skies. To be more specific, it was a hero. And with a strong punch, they blew away the villain. The crowd would burst into applause. The victims would burst into tears of relief after their long struggle. A sobbing mother reunited with her child.

I would feel my heart swell with pride and joy. I... want to be a hero too.

But a voice always ripped me out of that small dream of mine, "Damn heroes, always messing with our plans! Do you know how many of our connections are in prison now?"

The voice was angry, ruthless, and unforgiving. It was the voice of my father.

"Artemis, you're going to be the villain that will end all heroes! Got that?"

A pause. But I dare not to glance at the screen. "Yes father."

_As a child I always wanted to be a hero._

The Fowl family has always been a family of villains. All money we ever laid hands on were dirty. From theft to blackmailing, every method was used to obtain our fortune. And over time, it became a whole underground empire.

And I, Artemis Fowl II, was the sole heir to this criminal empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Artemis Fowl. But really though, this fan fiction is going to be going off of the "Just World Hypothesis," a hypothesis that everyone on this world is inclined to be morally good. And that's my version of Artemis Fowl II, he is originally a good kid, but the lack/presence of certain influential figures in his early childhood shapes him into either a "good" guy or "bad" guy.
> 
> The presence of a super villain father figure allowed him to step back from being the head of the house and stay a child a bit longer. But it also forces him to have a ruthless front when he is expected to be a villain by his father.The lack of Butler as his manservant would make him less self-centered and more aware of his dangerous environment (btw Butler will be appearing later). The quiet presence of his mother makes him more softer, especially around her.
> 
> So I personally think Artemis in this story is super OoC (Out of character), but I managed to come up with a justification for it.
> 
> Anyways-- This is a My Hero Academia (aka Boku no Hero Academia) inspired plot! If you haven't read/watched it, I highly recommend it. If not, then no worries, I will explain important things, such as "Quirks" in the story.
> 
> Tags to be updated! Relationships to be updated (I'll say it in advance, I'm leaning towards a Artemis X Holly relationship, but I might just leave it as "General" and let the audiences fill in the blanks).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you all think, and I will work hard to update this story!!!)


End file.
